The Final Battle
by Blurreh
Summary: Yuugi prepares himself for a blinded Tournament, which he senses clues about the Pharaohs past.
1. The Tournament

"Yugi… Yugi…"

The boy arose from his comfortable bed. He had thought that the voice calling out to him was his darker self, but alas, it was his grandfather.

"It's about time, sleepy head!" His grandfather nagged.

"Mmmnn." Yugi groaned, sliding his legs off his bed. "What time is it?"

"About a quarter after ten. I know it's summer vacation and all but I won't let you sleep in this late."

"WHAT!?" Yugi jumped out of his bed and quickly started unchanging out of everything but his boxers. "I thought I told you to wake me up at nine, Grandpa!"

"Well I'm an old man, how can I resist remembering?" his grandfather giggled. "What's the big occasion, anyways?"

Yugi had already dressed and grabbed his puzzle by the time his grandfather had finished asking that question. "No time!" he yelled hastily, pacing out of his bedroom door.

"_Gr, I'm gonna be late!_" Yugi thought to himself.

"_What's the rush, Yugi. What's going on?_" a voice in his head replied. The voice seemed much deeper than his. More dark and mysterious. But the boy seemed too much in a hurry to reply to his darker self who lurked inside of him.

Yugi continued towards a large crowd in front of the town square. In the middle of the square was a tall man with black hair that went down to his shoulders. His brows were light and curved. He was wearing a white shoulder-bladed jacket with a red tank top underneath. His jeans were leather like Yugi's. He was holding a microphone. He looked as though he was preparing to give a speech.

Yugi quickly crawled his way through the crowd. Because of his height no one really seemed to mind. As a matter of fact it seemed as though everyone thought he was a small child who just wanted to see.

"Welcome, everyone!" The man started into the microphone. His voice was booming and he had an accent to it. Once he started talking, Yugi made his way to the front.

"Today we begin the Duelist Destiny Duel Monsters challenge!" The man said. "My name is Yori and I will be this tournament's host." Yugi already looked pumped.

"If you're standing here you are automatically qualified to join!" The crowd cheered of joy, then dispersed a few minutes later.

"There is only one rule: play fairly. No cheating." The crowd talked among itself of the first rule. Yugi found it quite obvious not to cheat, so he simply waited for the man to continue.

"When you join at the front desk at the recreation center," he continued. "You will be given a brand new Duel Disk, built by Kaiba Corp…" the thought of that company name gave Yugi good and bad memories. "…and you will be given a die." He held up a pair of dice in his fingers. "These will be like your 'star chips' from the Duelist Kingdom or your 'locator cards' from the Battle City Tournament. These are what keep you in the game."

"_Another tournament, Yugi?_" The darker half asked.

Yugi pulled out his deck from his pocket. "Yeah.." He murmured quietly. "I have a feeling that there are still unclear things about your past." The look on his darker half's face told Yugi that he couldn't deny what was just said.

The crowd was already starting to move towards the recreation center. Some people running. Yugi started his way through the crowd when a familiar voice called him: "Hey, Yug!"

He turned to see his friend Joey running through the crowd behind him, Tristan and Teà following him.

"Hey, Yug! Are you joining the tournament too?" Joey asked once he finally caught up to the boy.

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "Me and the Pharaoh thought it'd be a good chance to discover more about his past."

"Because it seems that playing card games does that now a days, eh?" Teà joked.

"Well I'm joinin' this tournament, too!" Joey exclaimed. "It'll give me something to do during my summer vacation."

"I heard a lot of other people were joining this tournament. There's Duke Devlin, Mai, Rex and Weevil, and a lot of other people too."

"Well we've beaten all of them before. We'll need to do it again to get to the top." Yugi glared down at his millenium puzzle that dangled from his neck, grinning. "If there's nothing in this tournament that helps the Pharaoh, I'll just be glad I joined for fun."

"Nyeh?" Joey turned his head from side to side. "Hey, Yug. Not for nothing, but weren't we supposed to be headed towards the recreation center?" Yugi looked around as well. There was no one around. The entire crowd was already at the recreation center.

"Crap!" Yugi exclaimed, starting to run. "We'd better go!" His loyal friends followed him.


	2. To The Sign Ups!

**Hey Guys! It's Blurreh. I want to apologize for being so /inactive/. For a while, I gave up on FanFic cause I was uncomfortable with how I wrote until I came on and saw that it wasn't all too bad, so I decided to continue this story. This is Chapter 2 again. I decided to completely delete the old one and restart with Chapter 2 again, and this time I'll keep updating. Thanks for anyone who's actually read it!**

--------x---------

"_Where is that boy...?_" The figure thought to himself, tapping his foot while impatiently waiting in the dark alley-way. Soon after that, a small boy turned the corner from the end of the alley way and approached him, about the age of 13. He seemed terrified.

"Don't be so afraid, kid." The figure arose from leaning against the wall, exposed to the sunlight. He was wearing tight leather jeans and a dark blue hoodie. The mix of the fact that his hood was up and that his dirty-blonde, clean bangs were covering his eyes practically made his face invisible. "So, you have it then?"

The boy grunted, pulling out a small velvet pouch and throwing it to the man. He clutched his fists angrily. "There, you have it!" He yelled, practically on the verge of breaking out into tears at this point. "Now where's my mother!? You promised me you'd take me to my mother!"

"Relax. Your _mommy_ is back home." The figure smirked. "Now step aside."

The boy quickly turned. By this point there were tears running down his cheeks. He ran around the corner and dissappeared. The figure started leaving the alley way as well and made his way towards the street, about three blocks away from the towns Recreational Center.

---

"Alright! If you will make a single file line towards the front desk and we'll search up your duel records. Then, you will get your Kaiba Corp Duel Disk!" The crowd, packed inside the recreational center, started doing what Tori told, by slowly squeezing into a line. Yugi and the others jumped right to the front.

"Yugi Motou, please," Yugi told the lady, gripping onto the desk in anxiety and excitement. The lady started typing on her computer.

"Ahh, Yugi Motou!" She grinned. "Duelist champion. It's an honor allowing you into our tournament!" She pulled her chair back and reached her hand backwards into a box of flat saucers. The saucers had a touch-screen like device with small squares on it. She grabbed one and handed it to Yugi. "Here's your Duel Disk and your three dice, Mr. Motou! Thank you for joining our tournament." Yugi accepted the items and modestly nodded and walked off.

Joey then jumped confidently towards the front desk. "The name's Joey Whee--"

"_Step aside!_" Arose a cold voice from behind them. Joey felt a force on his shoulder as he was pushed to the side. He turned around, rosy cheeks, angry eyes only to see a very confident-standing figure with short brown hair. To his side was a small pre-teen boy with long, ratty, black hair and a striped shirt.

"M-Mr. Kaiba!" The lady exclaimed.

"What gives, Kaiba-Dork!?" Joey growled. "I was up next!"

"Kaiba versus a _dog_. Who do you think they'd take first?" Kaiba asked rhetorically. He turned around and accepted his duel disk awaiting him on the top of the desk, then twisted his feet and started walking away.

"Wait, Kaiba." Yugi stopped him. "You didn't join this tournament just to duel me, did you?"

The man, standing tall, smirked and turned his neck. "What do you expect. You _stole___the dueling spotlight from me.. and I'll stop at nothing to get it back." He snapped his neck back and walked away, his little brother following after him.


End file.
